A Change in Life
by bronygamer96
Summary: This is about a firefighter who has been to alot of fire calls, but one fire changes his life forever. He finds that he becomes something that has been lost for more than a hundred years. Rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. I know I already have one started but I wanted to this one before I forgot. I came up with the idea of this one while watching some YouTube videos. I hope you will like it. P.S I am good at multitasking. I can write both stories. **

"**A change of events"**

My name is Danny. I am 20 years old and I am a brony. I am also a volunteer firefighter. I have been a firefighter ever since I was 14. I have been to many calls before some short and some very long. Today I woke up having a weird feeling in my gut like something weird was going to happen.

Everyone from my company was at the firehouse. We were in the middle of a good game of pool when the tones dropped. We all dropped everything we were doing and ran for the trucks. I got my bunker gear on in about 25 seconds. We received the location of the dwelling fire. We drove out our fire engine, the ladder truck, and our rescue.

On the way to the fire I strapped my self into the SCBA in the seat I was sitting in. I grabbed my nomex hood and my face mask. I love the feel of adrenaline when you're riding in the back of the fire engine with the lights flashing and the sirens blaring. We arrived on scene within 5 minutes of dispatch. We were told that there were some possible victims trapped inside. "I'll go. I'll take Joe with me." I said. "Joe grab the Irons."

**For those of you who don't know what the Irons are, the are a set made up of a single-bit ax and a Halogen bar.**

Joe got the Irons and met me at the door. I checked the door to see if it was open. It was locked. "Alright Joe, are you ready for your first forced entry." I said to him. He nodded with a big grin. I handed him the Halogen bar and I took the ax. Luckily he was a fast learner.

I told him to control the door while we put our masks on. We both got our masks on and started our search on the first floor. The thick black smoke hovered three feet above the floor. The fire must have made its way into the walls. "First floor clear. We are headed to the second floor now." I said.

"10-4. Watch your self up there, the building looks like its starting to lean." said the chief over the radio.

"Proceeding with caution." I Acknowledged. Joe and I got to the second floor and started our search there. The smoke was a lot thinner here than downstairs. We got to the first room and called out for any responses. There was a faint cough that came from the end of the hallway. We started on our way to the room when I felt the floor shudder. "Whoa! Hold up!" I yelled to Joe. He stopped and felt why I was yelling.

Before I could radio it in I felt the floor start to give. I ran to Joe and pushed him into the room from where the cough came from. As soon as I did the floor gave out from under my feet. I crashed right through the first floor and fell to the basement. Before I hit the basement floor, I saw a bright flash of light then nothing. I blacked out.

When I started to come around I could hear the PASS device on the SCBA going off. I heard a couple feminine voices trying to talk over the PASS device. One of the voices mentioned something about being cautious. With my eyes still closed, I reached down to the PASS device and shut off the alarm. "It's waking up." said one of the voices. I opened my eyes and brought the meter on the SCBA to my face.

The meter read that I had 5 minutes left of a 35 minute bottle. I was laying on a small couch in a place that looked familiar. I sat up and looked around even more. This place looked very familiar like I have seen it a couple of times. I stood up and turned around.

My eyes grew wide with the sight of 4 startled pony faces. One of the ponies got closer to me to check me out. I noticed that the pony was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane. The other pony that didn't look surprised was quite tall and white. It was an Alicorn.

I realized that I was in Sugar cube Corner. I came to the conclusion that it was Celestia. I didn't want to scare them any more than now so I stood still. That was a bad idea. The warning on my PASS started to sound. I was then tackled by Rainbow Dash. I tried to tell her to get off of me but my voice was muffled due to the mask.

I took of my regulator that was connected to my mask. "Please get off!" I almost yelled at Rainbow Dash. She looked surprised that I could talk normally. She took her hooves off my chest. I turned off my SCBA to stop the PASS from going off again. I slowly stood up.

"Don't come any closer or I'll hurt you!" said Rainbow Dash. I took of my helmet, my nomex and face mask.

"I won't hurt you. Trust me." I tried to explain to her. A less stunned purple unicorn spoke up.

"I read that your species is violent." said the unicorn. What she said was partially true.

"I won't hurt any one. I'm trained to help people." I said to all of them. "Sure some people are cruel and violent, but I'm not."

"Then why do you have that with you." said Rainbow dash pointing to the ax laying on the floor."

"That is so I can get through locked doors in a fire." I said. Rainbow Dash still looked suspicious.

"Those clothes look absolutely dreadful." said a white unicorn. I figured that was Rarity. Twilight gave her a harsh nudge.

"Don't make him angry." said Twilight.

"What this." I said gesturing to my bunker gear. "This is what I wear to fight fires and save others from those fires. I don't where this everywhere. Only to fires and accidents." I took off my jacket and was going to take off my bunker pants when I realized that I didn't have other shoes.

When I put my jacket down I heard the radio. "FIRFIGHTER DOWN! I REPEAT FIREFIGHTER DOWN!" yelled a voice I recognized. It was Joe yelling over the radio. I heard a Pass alarm in the background noise. "It's Danny, he's laying in the basement! There is no sign of movement!" said Joe in a somewhat panicking voice. I was confused as to what I was hearing and how I was hearing it.

I was in a different world but I was able to receive radio frequencies. The ponies looked at me in amazement and interest as I picked up the radio. "Joe, come in this is Danny! I'm fine!" I just about yelled into the radio. There was no response. I tried to get Joe back on the line several times, but no luck. About a minute after I gave up I heard some more radio traffic and then something that hit me hard. "Code Black! I repeat Code Black!" said a Joe over the radio in a very upset and scared voice.

I dropped to my knees. Only one thing meant a Code Black. Death.

**Well this is what I could come up with for now. It won't take long for me to come up with more, but comments and criticism is always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I started this chapter right after the first one. I will try to update ASAP. Oh and for those who don't know what an SCBA is, it is a Self Contained Breathing Apparatus, and a PASS is an alarm attached to the SCBA that sounds a warning after about 15 seconds of not moving . If the firefighter doesn't move after 30 seconds it will sound a full alarm to tell everyone that a firefighter might be down.**

I couldn't believe what was going on. This had to be a dream. "This can't be happening!" I muttered to my self.

"What was all that about." said Twilight. I looked at her with a tear in my eye.

"According to the radio I'm dead." I said to her in a weak voice. I looked to my stuff and realized that the SCBA I was wearing had a large crack in it.

"What do you mean, you're hear aren't you?" said Twilight. Four of the five ponies there looked confused. Celestia however looked away.

"My name is Danny! I was in that fire! I fell through two floors!" I said to them. "I saved a brother firefighter before I fell. That was him that was talking on the radio." Celestia had a look of guilt on her face.

"I saved your soul and gave you a body that looked just like you did before the fall. I was able to replicate everything you had on you." said Celestia in a saddened tone.

"But why? Why did you do that? And how could you know I was going to die?" I said to her. She looked at me.

"I have an ability that comes to me at certain times. I have no control of it. I can see the ones in the hands of death. No matter where they are. I saved you because I saw that you sacrificed your life to save another. I have seen you at death's grasp many times before and you have always fought it until now." said Celestia. I looked at her with several mixed emotions. I tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Before I hit the basement floor I saw a bright flash before I blacked out." I said to her.

"That was me. I used my magic to bring you here because of all the good deeds you did in your life." said Celestia. Twilight looked at her in confusion. "Yes, many of the human species are violent, but there are a lot of them like Danny. They would be willing to give up their lives to save and protect others."

"How many others have you saved like me?" I asked her with great interest. She looked at me again. Suddenly her eyes began to glow white. "What is going on?"

"It's happening again!" said Celestia. The radio began to pick up frequencies again.

"Joe, what is your 20?" said the chief over the radio. "The building is starting to come down!"

"I'm in the baseme-" said Joe, cut short. In the background noise there was a sound of support beams snapping, then the loud roar of a falling building. I looked to Celestia. Her horn was glowing a very bright gold. Somehow here magic can work through universes.

Joe's Point of View -

"Joe, what is your 20?" said the chief over the radio. "The building is starting to come down!"

"I'm in the baseme-" I started to say before I was cut short by the sound of snapping support beams. I looked up and saw the building start to come down. I looked around for cover. There was none. I dove over top of Danny to keep him from getting worse. Everything became quite. I looked around and saw that I was covered in some sort of white aurora. The aurora disappeared and I saw Danny below me. I looked up and saw that the rubble had formed a cavern above us.

I was filled with thankful emotions. "Chief it's Joe, I'm alright. I'm in the basement with Danny. We are in some sort of cavern caused by the rubble." I said into the radio.

"Alright, stay calm we will get you out." said the chief. It wasn't long before the rest of the company dug Danny and me out. I was sitting in the back of the ambulance with my SCBA and jacket off. I only had a broken arm considering what could have happened. I pulled out my St. Florian pendant and thanked St. Florian the protector of firefighters. I asked him to help guide Danny on his was to an afterlife of peace. I tucked away my pendant as the ambulance drove me to the hospital.

Danny's Point of View -

I was kneeling on the floor with some tears running down my cheeks. There was static over the radio. Then something joyous happened. I heard Joe's voice on the radio. "Chief it's Joe, I'm alright. I'm in the basement with Danny. We are in some sort of cavern caused by the rubble."

"Alright, stay calm we will get you out." said the chief. I was relieved. I was afraid that Joe would die because of me. I looked at Celestia. She was back to normal.

"Did you save him?" I asked Celestia. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't. But you did." Celestia said. I was really confused. I looked at my self to notice a fading white aurora around my body. "Your spirit was what saved him. When you came here I noticed something special about you. It wasn't until now that I realized that your spirit can travel trough universes and protect those that you care about." Celestia said in a very respectful voice. I was amazed at what just happened. The other ponies stood a distance back in pure shock and amazement.

**This is what I came up with after the first chapter. I thought about it for a while and I couldn't think of anything to beat that. As always comments and criticism are welcome.**


End file.
